Will You?
by laughinsohard
Summary: Steven has always loved Connie, but he's been too scared to show it. But after Connie returns from College, Steven thinks it's time to ask Connie a very important question.
1. The Plan

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: The Plan

[*]

 **Maheswaran Residence**

As Connie had sat into the car, she waved back to her friends, the Crystal Gems, Greg Universe, and Steven Universe.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, I'll think of you all the time." said Connie.

Connie is now 18 and on her way to college, she won't be back in Beach City for another four years. Connie then closed the door, and there the car started. With Connie and her parents in the car, they drove off. The Gems and Greg were waving at the car driving away, and so was Steven, shedding a few tears as well.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-4 Years Later**

Steven was sitting on his bed, his bed and other materials were recently moved and a new room was constructed by the Gems to make a "real" room for Steven because of his realization that having an open room deprived of privacy was a bit weird. Steven then got up from his bed and walked out to the kitchen. Steven is now 24, and Connie is 22. It will be another 15 days before Connie returns from College, and recently Steven has been in his room a lot, pacing around and sitting on his bed, thinking.

Only Pearl was in the kitchen, and Steven sat on the couch, sighing.

"Hello Steven." said Pearl.

"Oh, hey Pearl." said Steven.

Pearl then noticed that Steven looked pretty down. Pearl sat down beside Steven on the couch.

"Something wrong Steven?" said Pearl.

"Well, recently I've been thinking of something" said Steven.

"What is it?" said Pearl.

"Connie will be back in 15 days." said Steven, looking down on the floor.

"Yes, Steven." said Pearl.

Steven then sighed and said "Pearl, it will be almost 10 years exactly since me and Connie first met, that day when we were trapped in my bubble and became friends, and well…" Steven stopped and looked to Pearl.

"Ever since then, we were the best of friends. But now I feel like…" Steven stopped again.

"I want to…"

"Steven, what is it you want to do?" said Pearl.

"I want to...marry Connie."

At that moment, Pearl's eyes widened in surprise.

"You do?" said Pearl.

"Yes. Ever since we first met, I've pushed back a deep feeling of romantic love for her, I've just been too scared to ask her on a date, or even to marry me." Steven then looked to the floor again, "But now Connie will soon be back from College, I feel this is the right time to ask her, but I want it to be perfect."

Steven looked back to Pearl.

"Pearl, when Connie gets back, I want to ask her out on a date. She'll be back in 15 days. On the day she arrives it'll be a Monday, and on the Friday that same week, it'll be the 10th anniversary of when we first met, I feel that's the perfect day to take her on the date."

"Ok Steven, that sounds perfect." said Pearl, smiling, "Steven, when you propose to her, just tell her your feelings for her, then propose to her. As long as you tell her your feelings for her, then you'll feel better."

"I will." said Steven, "Oh, I need to buy a ring for her proposal, the perfect ring for the proposal and the wedding."

"I'll go get Garnet, Amethyst, and your dad, we'll talk more about it." said Pearl.

"Alright, that's perfect." said Steven.

Pearl then called for Garnet, Amethyst and Greg to come to the temple to talk about the plans for the date.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-10 Minutes Later**

There sitting on the couch was Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. Steven was standing in front of them, announcing his plan to propose to Connie.

"Oh Steven, this is great. I hope the date goes just as planned." said Greg, Steven's loving father.

Garnet smiled and said, "Steven, I always knew you and Connie were the perfect two, you two always loved each other. I don't think there's any other girl in the world more perfect enough to be your wife than Connie."

"Thank you, Garnet. I feel the same way." said Steven, smiling.

"Look at our little Steven, all grown up and ready to marry!" said Amethyst, laughing.

Steven laughed.

"Thank you Amethyst." said Steven.

"I can't wait for when Connie returns from College, I can't wait to ask her out on the date." said Steven."

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Garnet.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-15 Days Later**

"Yo Steven! Today's the day! Get up, you don't wanna be late for when Connie arrives." said Amethyst, attempting to wake the sleeping Steven.

"Uh...Uh...what time is it?"

"9:00 AM, exactly one hour before Connie arrives." said Amethyst.

"Oh my God!" said Steven, jumping out of bed and knocking over Amethyst. Steven then ran around the room, grabbing clothes and putting them on, as fast as if he was hooked up on a lot of coffee.

"Jeez Steven, chill. You still got another hour." said Amethyst, getting up from the floor after being knocked over by Steven.

"I gotta get ready as soon as possible, this is really important!" said Steven, grabbing his socks and putting them on.

"Alright Mr. Jetspeed, I'll be on the couch sleeping for another hour before we have to go out." said Amethyst, leaving the room.

Steven had put all of his clothes on. He soon stepped outside, where Pearl was making his breakfast.

"Hello Steven, breakfast is almost ready, Bacon, Eggs, and French Toast." said Pearl.

"Thanks Pearl." said Steven.

After eating breakfast, Steven went back into his room and turned on the TV, spending the rest of time before going to see Connie.

 **Maheswaran Residence-1 Hour Later**

Steven, the Gems, and Greg were waiting in front of the Maheswaran residence, waiting for Connie's arrival from College. A few minutes later, a car pulled up. Just then, Dr. Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran stepped out, and then Connie.

"Connie!" said Steven.

Steven, Greg, and the Gems ran over to Connie and group-hugged her.

"I miss you guys too!" said Connie.

"She got a Master's Degree in Biology, can you believe it?!" said Priyanka.

"I'm so happy to see my daughter graduated from College." said Doug Maheswaran.

"Hey Connie, can I talk to you in private? said Steven.

"Yes Steven."

Steven and Connie walked over to the yard of Connie's house.

"Connie, I wanna ask you something."

"Yes Steven?" said Connie.

"Connie, this Friday is the 10th year anniversary of when we first met, and I'd like to take you out on a fun night that day, just the two of us. We'll go out to eat, play some arcade games, even go to Funland."

"Oh, you're unbanned from there?" said Connie.

"Yeah, Mr. Smiley unbanned me after I saved his life a year ago from a monster that was attacking Beach City."

"Oh, cool." said Connie, "I'd love to Steven. I'll be done unpacking my things by then."

"Great!" said Steven, "How about at 6:00?"

"That's a perfect time." said Connie.

"Alright, see you Friday." said Steven.

"See ya." said Connie.

Steven then walked back to the Gems and Greg.

"So, did you ask her?" said Pearl.

"Yeah, she said yes, we'll be going out at 6:00 on Friday. once we're done, I'll propose to her."

"Great!" said Pearl, "It'll go perfectly, I promise."

 **Outside Of Beach City Jewelry Store-1 Day Before The Date**

Steven walked outside of the Beach City Jewelry Store carrying a bag, in it held a Diamond Ring.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-5 Minutes Later**

Steven walked into the Temple and put down the bag on the couch table. Steven took the ring out of the bag and examined it. He could see his reflection in it, the Diamond shining and glistening like water from the ocean.

Pearl then came in the room and saw Steven with the ring.

"Is that the ring Steven?" said Pearl.

"Yes, it is." said Steven.

"It's beautiful Steven." said Pearl.

"Thank you Pearl, hopefully Connie will like it."

"I'm sure she will." said Pearl, smiling.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Steven's Room-7 Hours Later**

Steven placed the Diamond Ring and its case on the cabinet beside his bed. Steven then went to bed, staring at the roof, thinking of tomorrow, for tomorrow is the day of the date, the day when Steven will ask the most important question of his life. Steven then closed his eyes and fell to sleep, dreaming of him and Connie together.


	2. The Date

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: The Date

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Day Of The Date**

"Yo Steven! Today's the day!" said Amethyst, this time standing beside the door so she could not get knocked over by the waking Steven like last Monday.

"Oh, hey Amethyst." said a still tired Steven.

"Remember, Connie will be here to go out for the date at 6 this afternoon." said Amethyst.

"Yeah, I know. God, I hope this date goes well." said Steven.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." said Amethyst, who then walked out of the room.

Steven got up and put his "During The Day Clothes" on, though during the date, he'll put on another, more fancy looking shirt on, and a black bowtie, the same one he wore years ago when he had dinner with Connie and her parents, where the Gems fused into Alexandrite. Steven was reminded by the bowtie of that day, and laughed softly. Steven then moved over to his cabinet, where there laid the case for the diamond ring in it. He opened up the case, and admired the beautiful diamond ring.

Steven then walked outside to the kitchen, where Pearl was making breakfast.

"Hello Steven." said Pearl, "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

Steven was then reminded of how recently he has felt uncomfortable with Pearl watching him sleep. So now, Pearl hasn't watched him sleep anymore.

"It was good, I dreamed about me and Connie together having a great time." said Steven.

"Oh good. You're going to do great tonight, I assure you." said Pearl.

"Hopefully." said Steven.

After breakfast, Steven went back to his room. Since he had nothing to do at all until the big date, he decided to watch TV.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-10 Minutes Before The Date**

Steven was sitting on the couch, with the diamond ring case in his hands, Embarrassingly practicing the proposal.

"Marry me." said Steven, in a whisper, "No no. Marry me." this time he said it in a deep voice, "No no. *sigh*, I just want it to be perfect." whispered Steven.

Steven then closed the case and held it in his hands, because he knew soon Connie will be here.

Pearl then found Steven on the couch with the case.

"Hello Steven." Pearl then noticed him holding the case, "You might wanna hide that. Here, mind if I leave it behind the microwave?"

"Sure" said Steven.

Steven then gave the case to Pearl, who then walked over to the microwave next to the fridge. Pearl then put the case behind the microwave, out of then walked back over to the couch and sat next to Steven.

"Steven, I'm sure the date will go perfectly, and you shouldn't be so scared, just tell her your true feelings for her then propose to her when the time is right, alright?"

Steven then looked to Pearl and said, "You're right Pearl."

"You two have known each other for exactly 10 years now. You'll know exactly what to say." said Pearl. Pearl then hugged Steven.

"Thank you Pearl," said Steven, "I feel much better now."

"You'll see, it will be the perfect date." said Pearl.

"Yo Steven!" said Amethyst, who was looking out the window, "I see Connie! She's 5 minutes early."

Pearl then looked back at Steven, "Remember, just tell her your feelings for her."

"Thanks Pearl." said Steven, who then looked at the door.

Just then, the door opened, and Connie came in, wearing the same dress that she wore when she and Steven first met, but this one was a bigger size to fit her 22 year old height.

Steven looked at Connie with a face of amazement. He then leaned over to Pearl and whispered to her, "She's more beautiful than I could ever imagine."

"Hello Steven, are you ready to go?" said Connie.

"Yes." said Steven.

Steven and Connie then waved back to the Gems and walked outside, headed to town.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-A Few Hours Later**

Steven and Connie's date was perfect. It started off with dinner at Fish Stew Pizza, and some fries at Beach Citywalk Fries, then they enjoyed some rides at Funland and played arcade games at Funland Arcade, then they watched a Comedy at the movie theater.

Steven and Connie were walking back to the Crystal Gem Temple.

"Oh Steven, this date was so wonderful, tonight was the most fun I've ever had in my life, thank you. This is definitely the best way to celebrate our 10th Anniversary of knowing each other." Connie then looked over to Steven.

"You're welcome Connie, I had a really great time too."

Steven and Connie were now at the beach shore in front of the temple.

"And now for the finale for this perfect date, just chilling on the sand, watching the sea and the stars." said Steven, sitting down with Connie.

"Oh, and the moon's full too!" said Connie, smiling.

"Oh, Connie." said Steven.

"Yes Steven?"

"I need to use the restroom inside, I'll be back in just a minute."

"Alright." said Connie, looking at the distant stars in the night sky.

Steven then went inside and grabbed the case with the diamond ring in it.

Pearl saw Steven, "Oh hey Steven,you're back. Good luck on the proposal, we believe in you."

"Now go get her, Tiger!" said Amethyst.

"Thanks guys." said Steven

Steven then walked back outside to Connie, "I'm back."

"Oh, that was a short bathroom break." said Connie.

Connie then looked back up to the starry night sky, and at the full moon.

"Isn't it amazing Steven?" said Connie, "This universe is so big, and in that universe are what may be billions of stars. There is a big rarity in this universe, a planet that can sustain life, but the Earth can, and the Gem Homeworld where the Gems are from. I'm happy to be an inhabitant of this planet, with you." Connie then smiled at Steven.

"Yeah, about that." said Steven.

Connie then turned to a face of worry.

Steven then quickly thought of what to say, he then took a deep breath.

"Connie, we've known each other for a long time, 10 years to be exact. Ever since we first met, I've held back this deep feeling of love for you, not just as a friend, but as my crush. I've been too scared to tell you, but now I feel the time is right. Connie, I have something to ask you."

"Wi-, Will-" said Steven, holding back his words.

Connie then said with a look of confusion, "Steven, what is it you want to ask me?"

Steven then took another deep breath, "Connie Maheswaran, will you marry me?"

Connie then gasped, with a look of surprise.

"Oh Steven...Yes! Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

"You will?" said Steven, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes!" said Connie, "I've always felt the same way about you. Every time I'm around you, you make me feel so happy. When I'm around you, I don't feel lonely."

"Thank you so much Connie." said Steven "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you've made me the happiest woman in the world." said Connie.

"Connie, I love you."

"I love you too Steven."

At that moment, Steven then put the ring on Connie's finger. Connie smiled, and so did Steven. Just then, Connie's face moved closer to Steven's. Steven then felt Connie's lips meet his in a kiss, each second of it feeling so magical. They kissed for another few seconds.

"Steven, what time is it?" said Connie.

"Um, it's 15 minutes past midnight." said Steven.

"I'm tired from that wonderful date" said Connie, "We'll talk about wedding plans tomorrow, I gotta get home."

"Alright." said Steven, "See you tomorrow, my love." Steven then smiled and waved at Connie.

Connie looked back and smiled, blowing a kiss to Steven before walking back home.

Steven then laid in the sand. Steven then got up and ran as fast as he could to the Temple, smiling and shedding tears of joy.

"Yes...Yes...Yes!" said Steven to himself.

Steven then ran back into the Temple, where Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were waiting.

"Steven, how did it go?" said Pearl.

"I proposed to her, and she said yes!" said Steven, jumping around.

"Oh Steven, we're so happy for you. We're so proud!" said Pearl.

"Nice job Steven!" said Amethyst.

"You did the right thing Steven. I knew she would say yes." said Garnet.

"I'm so happy!" said Steven, "I'll be in my room!"

Steven then ran into his room and jumped onto his bed, crying tears of joy.

" _You did it Steven. Now you'll both be together forever. Forever happy."_

said Steven in his mind.

"I gotta tell Dad!" said Steven, who then grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. He then dialed his Dad's number. Greg soon answered.

"Hello." said Greg over the phone.

"Dad, I need you to come to the temple. I proposed to Connie and she said yes!" said Steven.

"Oh Steven I'm so happy for you." said Greg.

"Thank you," said Steven, "I need you to come to the temple to talk about wedding plans."

"Alright,I'll be right there son." said Greg.

"Thank's dad." said Steven. Steven then hung up the phone and walked out of his room, smiling.

 **Beach City-Present Time**

Connie was going back to her house, skipping and jumping about and dancing through Beach City. Just then, Connie noticed some people staring at her dancing and jumping around in excitement. At first she blushed, but she was then reminded how happy Steven makes her, and how around him, her Social Anxiety seems to have disappeared.

Connie then continued to dance around.

" _You know what? Let them watch, I don't care anymore. I'm as free as a bird, as happy as a little child. Let them watch, I don't care anymore!"_

said Connie in her mind. She continued jumping and dancing around all the way back to her house.

 **Maheswaran Residence-10 Minutes Later**

Connie stepped into her house and closed the door. Standing beside the door, Connie admired her ring.

" _It's so beautiful"_

thought Connie, shedding a tear.

Connie then sat on the kitchen table, her mother and father noticing her.

"Hello Connie, how was your date with that Universe boy?" said Priyanka.

"It was wonderful." said Connie.

Doug soon noticed the ring on her finger.

"Um, Connie, what is that on your finger?" said Doug.

"It's a diamond ring." said Connie.

Just then, Priyanka and Doug's eyes both widened, and they quickly sat on the other side of the table?

"Where did you get that?" said Doug.

"Well...Um." said Connie, hesitating. Connie then took a deep breath.

"Steven proposed to me, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Connie then closed her eyes, fearing her parents would not , to Connie's surprise, they stayed silent. Connie opened her eyes and saw that her parents were smiling.

Doug then said, "Connie, when we first met your friend Steven, we thought, what with him being magic and having magical legal guardians, that he would just get you into a lot of trouble, which is somewhat true. I mean, remember the incident so long ago at the hospital. But after a while, we noticed how happy he always made you. Remember before you met Steven, when you had no friends, you said you wish you were never born?"

"Yes…" said Connie.

"Well," said Doug, "we noticed how happy you were with him. Now, you two are gonna marry. Now you can be even more happy, and in the end, that's what's most important for our daughter. We approve of this wedding."

"Oh thank you! I'm so happy!" said Connie.

"Connie?" said Doug.

"Yes dad?" said Connie.

"How about you call Steven right now so we could talk with his dad about wedding plans later in the morning?"

"Sure." said Connie.

"Great!"

Doug then picked up the phone and dialed the number.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Present Time**

Greg and the Gems were sitting on the couch as Steven told them about the date and the proposal. Just then, the phone rang. Steven picked up the phone.

"Hello." said Doug Maheswaran from the phone.

"Oh, hello Mr. Maheswaran." said Steven.

"May I speak to your father please, Is he there?"

"Yes he is, hold on just a second." said Steven.

"Wonderful."

"Hey dad, it's Mr. Maheswaran." said Steven.

Steven then gave the phone to Greg.

"Hello, this is Greg Universe. Uh huh, uh huh, oh that'd be great! How about um, at 11 in the morning? Ok, ok bye." Greg then hung up the phone, "Good news Steven, the Maheswarans are coming at 11:00 AM to talk about wedding plans."

"That's great!" said Steven, "If you'll excuse me, I'm tired from the date, I'm going to bed."

"Alright." said Greg.

Steven then laid in his bed, looking out the window to the stars. Shedding a few tears, Steven then fell asleep, dreaming more about him and Connie together.

In his dream, he and Connie were skipping together on the boardwalk.

Steven then stopped and said, _"Oh Connie,_ _I love you."_

" _I love you too Steven"_ said Connie.

Just then, Steven and Connie kissed. Steven dreamed more of him with Connie that night.


	3. Memories

**Hi there, Stevonnie's in this chapter, and so you can tell if either Steven or Connie is the one talking here, I'll use** **2 different text to tell them apart.**

 **Steven: Bolded Text**

 _Connie: Italic Text_

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: Memories

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

It was early morning, 7:30 to be exact, and Steven woke up, feeling as happy as he was the night before. Today, Connie and her parents will be coming to the temple to talk about wedding plans. Steven had put on his "During The Day Clothes", and went to the kitchen to have breakfast like usual, eager for the time when he can be with his love again.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-A Few Hours Later**

It was now 11:00, and Connie and her parents are scheduled to be here around this time.

"Yo Steven! I see Connie and her parents!" said Amethyst.

Steven then stood up from the couch, eager to see his future-wife again.

First, Doug and Priyanka entered, and then Connie. Once Connie came in, she looked to Steven and smiled, Steven smiled back. The two then greeted each other with a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." said Steven.

"How could I stand being away from you?" said Connie.

"Hello Greg." said Doug Maheswaran.

"Hello." said Greg.

"As you know, we're here to talk about the wedding plans for Steven and Connie." said Doug, "Before we start, let me just say one thing. Steven, I'm glad you were the one to ask to marry our daughter, we've noticed through the years how happy you've made her."

"Thank you, Mr. Maheswaran." said Steven, smiling.

"So now, what shall we talk about first for the wedding?" said Doug.

"Oh, I know! The cake!" said Amethyst, filled with excitement at the thought of cake, "Can the cake be chocolate?"

"Well, I guess we could."

"Yes…" whispered Amethyst.

Nearly everyone in the room laughed.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I talk to Connie in my room?" said Steven.

"Alright." said Doug.

"Sure." said Priyanka.

"Sure thing son." said Greg.

Steven and Connie then went to his room, where they sat on the bed.

"I'm so happy you asked me to marry you, now we can both be together forever." said Connie, starting to cry, "You've made my life much better."

Steven then looked to Connie and smiled, "Well, you complete me, you've made me happy."

Connie then looked to Steven, "Before I met you, I had no friends, I was so alone. Before I met you, I was always so depressed. Sometimes I would come home from school crying because I was unable to make a friend without embarrassing myself. I was so depressed, I wished I was never born, but now that we'll be together forever, I now love my life, and I'm happy I was born, because now I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Connie then cried even more, tears running down her face. Steven then hugged Connie, and the two embraced each other in a long kiss.

For a few hours, while the Maheswarans were talking to Greg and the Gems about wedding plans, Steven and Connie were talking about their family members.

"Most of my family is from India, though some, including my grandfather, moved here from India." said Connie.

"I don't know much of my family." said Steven, "my dad is actually from Empire State, but when he was a one-man band, he traveled across the country, where he played here in Beach City, Delmarva, where he met my mom." said Steven, "Most of my family members live up in Empire State, Dad has never really been able to take me there to see family, but he has contact with them."

Connie spoke in response.

"My grandfather moved to the United States and into the State of Delmarva before his son, my dad, was born, so my dad was born here in the United States, where when he was 17 he met my mom. I have some of my family still living here in Delmarva, but most of my family still lives in India, so I don't know much of my family either."

"Let's go outside, I'll sing you a few songs under the moonlight." Steven then laughed.

"Hah, ok." said Connie.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-A Few Minutes Later**

Steven and Connie were outside, under the light of the moon, as Steven sang a few romantic songs to Connie. After one last song, Steven then remembered what he and Connie once did years ago.

"Hey Connie," said Steven, "Remember years ago when we well…" Steven then stopped, but spoke again after a few moments, "Remember when we accidentally fused into Stevonnie?"

"Yeah, it felt so wonderful, I wonder why we never did it again." said Connie.

"Well, how about...we do it again?" said Steven.

Connie's eyes then widened, expressing a big smile in excitement.

"That would be wonderful." said Connie.

"I still remember the moves to the dance, I even kept the original music from when we did it years ago." said Steven, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Steven then played the same music that he played years ago, the same one when they accidentally fused. Steven and Connie started performing the same dance moves that they used that day. Steven then deliberately tripped so Connie could catch him, just like years ago.

Steven's gem started to glow. Connie looked to him with excitement. Once again, Steven and Connie would fuse into an experience, but not just any experience, this time, this experience is made of love, the love of these two people, forever together as future husband and wife. This experience, made of love, is none other than Stevonnie.

Soon the two started to fuse together, their mind, their heart, their souls, and their love were combining into this experience.

There in the light emerged Stevonnie, there was only one difference in their appearance compared to what they looked like years ago. They were even taller now, taller than even Garnet.

" _Oh how it feels so good to be Stevonnie again!" said the fusion of Steven and Connie, hugging themselves._

" _This feels wonderful Steven, now we are literally together to symbolize our love."_

 **"I knew you would love it."** Stevonnie then smiled.

After that, Stevonnie started to run around the beach, jumping and dancing. Stevonnie even started screaming and laughing in excitement.

Responding to the commotion outside, the Maheswarans, along with Greg and the Gems, stepped outside.

"Who is that?" said Doug.

The Gems then gasped at the sight in front of them, and Garnet started to smile.

"Who are you?"

" _Dad, it's us, Steven and Connie, we fused." said Stevonnie._

"Fuse?" said Doug.

"Yes." said Garnet.

The Gems started explaining to the Maheswarans about fusion, and about that one day years ago, when Steven and Connie accidentally fused into Stevonnie. The whole time, both the Maheswarans' eyes widened in disbelief.

"So, you're a "fusion?" said Doug to Stevonnie.

 **"Yes."** said Stevonnie.

" _Are you mad?"_

"No, no, we're ok with this, even though this is very peculiar," said Doug, "Me and your mom are starting to get used to Steven being magic, especially since he's marrying you, so although we find this very weird, we're ok...with...it…"

" _Ok…"_

The Maheswarans, Greg, and the Gems went back in the house, the Maheswarans still expressing a face of confusion.

"You Gems are strange…" said Doug.

"We get that a lot." said Garnet.

For another hour, Stevonnie continued to dance around.

"Connie," said Priyanka, "We gotta go in a few minutes."

" _Alright mom!"_

Priyanka then went back inside.

" _Alright Steven, we need to unfuse now."_

 **"Oh, ok."**

Stevonnie then started to do the same moves she did years ago, flailing their arms around, and jumping up and down.

Steven and Connie unfused. Steven and Connie laid on the sand, facing each other. Connie then started laughing, and so did Steven. Connie then kissed Steven.

"See ya Steven, I can't wait for our wedding." said Connie.

"See ya Connie."

Connie then walked with her parents home. Connie waved at Steven, to which he waved back. Greg and the Gems then told Steven about the wedding plans. Steven was eager for the wedding, which was about a month away.

 _The End..._


End file.
